


Dirty Bit

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buttercream, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pervy Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes cupcakes but gets distracted when it comes to decorating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsbitca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/gifts).



> This is all luvsbitca's fault. If she hadnt written awesome dirty suit sex then I wouldn't have demanded awesome dirty belt sex in exchange for biscuits. Seeing as I'll have problems shipping those biscuits to you Honey so I made some cupcakes instead...um, I hope they're to your liking...  
> So I wrote this in an hour or so (I got threatened with no more smut!!! This is not acceptable), if there's any errors or issues let me know and I'll fix them.

Stiles rolled onto his left side for eighty seventh million time and groaned. It was well after three am; clearly sleeping was not on his itinerary tonight. He got out of bed and padded across the dark room, avoiding his desk chair and tripping over a pile of laundry he meant to do yesterday. He gathered it in his arms and carried it with him to the utility room.

There was already a pile of clothes in there, damp and ready to move to the drier. Grumbling about the pains of living with lazy werewolves Stiles moved Scott’s laundry and kicked the door closed, stubbing his toe. He hopped around the small room, cursed up a string of profanities fit to make a sailor blush and loaded the washing machine with his own clothes. He turned it on and hopped onto the lid to wait for it to end.

He groped the shelf above him that he suspected was supposed to be home to various washing detergents but all he found were old magazines belonging to Allison and Lydia. He examined sexual position of the week from various angles, poured over sex toy of the week with his tongue between his teeth, and ‘the best way to give your man the orgasm of his life in the reverse cowgirl position’ he read aloud to himself. Huh, so that explained the noises coming from Jackson’s room then.

He decided to find other material when his dick was taking an interest in what he was reading, and the vibrating washing machine didn’t help. Damn his boyfriend for being a night creeper and enjoying hunting around the woods in the wee small hours!

‘Bake Your Man The Perfect Cupcake!’ Stiles read aloud. ‘Huh.’ He said. It had been a while since he baked. He checked out the recipe and grinned. There would be some awesome cupcakes made here tonight.

The cupcakes were easy in themselves. He dropped the magazines ideas and used his mom’s recipe from memory. The icing was a little different. Normally she had used a cream cheese but the only cream cheese in the fridge had garlic through it so Stiles went with the magazines suggestion of buttercream, something he’d never made before.

He found some food colouring and made four small bowls. There were forty cupcakes altogether. He was so lost in his cooking that he didn’t hear the front door open and close. He did jump when someone accosted him from behind lacing long fingers in front of his belly. The cupcakes were already cooling and Stiles had to slap Derek’s roaming hand away to ensure their safety.

‘Not until I’ve added the icing!’ Stiles snapped.

‘Not fair.’ Derek said resting his chin on Stiles shoulder and looking down at the baked goodness. ‘Looks tasty.’

‘Yeah well I’m just about to do the first batch.’ Stiles said mixing the purple icing and feeding it into an icing bag. They both watched as Stiles happily decorated ten of the little cakes.

The blue was next and he lifted the bowl, giving a final stir before turning for a tray of cakes. Derek’s chest was in his way and he let out a little oaf as he thumped into the werewolf. ‘You know I’d get this done a lot quicker if you weren’t in my way.’

‘Uh huh.’ Derek ignored Stiles, reached behind him and suddenly there was blue icing on the tip of Stiles’ nose. Derek leaned forward and licked it clean before spreading a little under Stiles’ ear. He licked that too.

‘Derek!’ Stiles tried to push him away but Derek crowded Stiles against the counter, dragging the t-shirt off him and licking along his collarbone. He scooped some icing out of the bowl and wiped it around Stiles’ nipples before bending to suck them clean. Stiles groaned and let Derek lower him to the floor. He kicked his boxers off as Derek stripped his clothes and brought the bowl of blue buttercream with them.

Derek’s fingers worked a pattern over Stiles belly and eventually he looked up to see what Derek was smirking at. He had written ‘Derek’s Chew Toy.’

‘You think!’ Stiles crowed playfully before twisting Derek so he was on his back. Stiles caught his tongue between his teeth, his ass brushing against Derek’s cock as he completed his work of art. ‘I think you should get this tattooed on you.’

‘Stiles’ Bitch?’ Derek read aloud.

‘That’s actually an exclamation point at the end, not a question mark, because hey it’s true. You’re my bitch.’

‘I’m your bitch?’ Derek raised an eyebrow.

‘Yup.’ Stiles said happily, squawking when Derek grabbed him and pulled him close, smashing the words together on their bodies. They both laughed at the squidgy feeling.

‘Hey this would make good lube.’ Derek mused.

‘Are you serious?’

‘Yes.’ Derek said.

‘Well you’re not sticking cupcake icing up my arse.’ Stiles said nipping his boyfriend’s neck.

‘We’ll see about that.’ Derek teased twisting until Stiles was under him. They played and wrestled like that until Stiles’ teeth finally nipped Derek’s Adams apple. Their cocks were hard and slick and sliding together deliciously with every movement.

‘I win.’ Stiles said as he rubbed against Derek, one hand braced beside Derek’s head, the other scooping up some of the buttercream for Derek to suck off his fingers. Derek’s tongue laced around each of Stiles’ digits as Stiles ground against him.

‘Are you going to fuck me or hump my belly?’ Derek asked releasing Stiles’ fingers.

‘Fuck I wanted to eat that out of you but I don’t think I can stop this!’ Stiles moaned his head dropping onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek reached a hand around to grip Stiles’ ass, the other one wrapping around their slick cocks as they slid together. The feeling of Derek’s warm hand coupled with his hard cock against Stiles own had Stiles toes curling.

Their hips worked in tandem, pushing into Derek’s tight fist as Stiles fingers teased over their slits with his fingers. Stiles came first, his load adding to the mess already between them. The slickness of Stiles hot come, coupled with the buttercream had Derek whining as he joined his boyfriend in completion.

‘You just whined like a bitch!’ Stiles said his body falling heavy on Derek who just grunted but tugged him close.

‘Yes.’ Derek agreed tangling a leg through Stiles’ legs and holding him like that as they nibbled and sucked each other’s lips. ‘Hey!’ He pouted, Stiles’ words finally registered as Stiles chuckled to himself.

‘Can we borrow the green one now?’ Lydia’s voice snapped them both out of their post orgasmic haze.

‘Have at it.’ Stiles muttered, deciding their perving on them wasn’t worth it. Jackson made a happy noise as he followed Lydia out of the kitchen.

‘I think we need a shower.’ Derek muttered.

‘M’sleepy.’ Stiles muttered.

‘Well I’m not your mattress.’ Derek said slapping Stiles on the rear.

‘But we’re stuck together like glue!’ Stiles sang quietly.

‘Seriously, you’re singing swing music to me?’ Derek asked. Stiles just shrugged.

‘What can I say I’ve been listening to your music too much lately.’

‘Come on. Up!’ He said. Stiles giggled at the innuendo before following Derek to the bedroom, meeting both Scott (who screamed like a girl) and Allison (who eyed them interestedly) on the way to the master suite and gigantic tub. There were perks to being the Alpha’s mate after all.

And there was still a bowlful of pink buttercream just waiting to be used.


End file.
